Temptation Sensation
by Yaoi S-Sugar Addict
Summary: L just came back on a business trip and is delighted to see Light greeting him upon his arrival. Being apart for so long, will they create some naughty trouble in their love home?


_**Title: **Temptation Sensation_

_**Author: **Yaoi S-Sugar Addict_

_**Warning: **This is rated M for Mature.. _

_**Summary: **L just came back on a business trip and is delighted to see Light greeting him upon his arrival. Being apart for so long, will they create some naughty trouble in their love home? _

_**Pairings: **L x Light_

_**A/N Author's Note: **Hope you all enjoyed reading my fourth fic. Remember to leave lots and lots of reviews!~_

* * *

"Ryuzaki! Welcome back." The boy buried his face into the man's white baggy shirt, and got on his toes for a kiss. Light was delighted that Ryuzaki came back on his business trip one day earlier.

"I missed you, Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki smiled, and pressed his cold lips against the boy. Breathing his sweet scent and tasting him made Ryuzaki warmer instantly.

With difficulty, Light pulled back for some air and helped his lover carry the bags of gifts he brought into the living room. This was also a chance to hide his face, which was now flushed. Just one kiss had made his head spin – he couldn't let Ryuzaki know how he can't control himself this early.

"I'm going to take a shower first, so could you wait for me in the main room?"

"O-Okay!"

XXXXXXX

"Yagami-kun, you look so cute.."

Their tongues met in a deep kiss; Ryuzaki's long fingers threaded though Light's soft brown hair while Light gripped onto Ryuzaki's broad shoulders tightly. Ryuzaki took this opportunity to slip his hand into the boy's briefs and cup the smooth curve of his behind. The sudden heat of Ryuzaki's large, firm hand on Light's buttocks surprised him, and he broke the kiss, panting softly.

"What's wrong?"

Light blushed and avoided his lover's gaze, "Nothing."

Somehow he felt like Ryuzaki had planned this all out from the beginning. Ryuzaki eased Light onto his lap, so that the boy's knees rested on his legs, making sure that Light's thighs were spread wide apart.

"Ah~!" A surprised Light cried out.

"You're trying to tempt me, aren't you? " L said huskily into Light's ear, making the boy quiver.

"What do you mean…?"

"I'll show you."

L shoved his fingers into Light's mouth, coating his fingers with the boy's saliva. Slowly, he reached down under Light's underwear and fingered his entrance gently.

Light gasped at the contact, shut his eyes and pressed himself tightly into L's firm chest.

"W..What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious what I'm doing?" the man replied coolly, mockingly to Light's ears.

Carefully, Ryuzaki inserted his wet fingers into Light, stretching him for what was to come.

Light's breathing quickened and his head spun. He was no longer aware of the room around him – the throbbing heat grew with every thrust of Ryuzaki's digits. Ryuzaki did want him tonight and he wanted him a lot.

Suddenly he felt Ryuzaki's hand rub the bulge at his front that was slowly growing bigger. Ryuzaki continued to trace the contour of his erection through the thin fabric, taking Light's mind off the feeling he was getting from behind. Light couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Ryuzaki teased him, but at the same time he wished there was nothing between his skin and Ryuzaki's warming touch.

"Yagami-kun, can I take them off?"

Ryuzaki chuckled and slowly peeled the boxers off Light, exposing his most private area.

"That's not it, I-"

The raven haired man didn't let him finish, and slowly turned Light over so that he was on all fours. "Ryuzaki, wait-"

"Well then.." Ryuzaki unzipped his jeans and positioned himself over Light's opening.

Gripping Light's thighs, he thrust himself into the boy, causing him to scream out in pain. Light's hands fisted in the sheets, his eyes clamped shut.

He felt like he was being torn in two. Ryuzaki was huge, as usual, and he had little preparation this time. Tears started to stream down his flushed face as he felt Ryuzaki plunging deeper into him, inch by heart-stopping inch.

"Ryuzaki…" Light gasped. "It hurts...please..take it out."

"Hush.." Ryuzaki brushed the tears away from the boy's face and planted kisses along his neck. "I'm going to start moving."

Light had little time to prepare himself as Ryuzaki began to thrust in and out of him; the friction drove him insane. All the while, Ryuzaki continued to rub Light's own throbbing erection, causing him to arch his back, and allowing Ryuzaki to pull deeper inside him.

The sound of bells ringing filled Light's ears as Ryuzaki continued to thrust into him with vigor, showing no sign of stopping. Light gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, and buried his face in the linen. The man positioned the boy's hips higher still, and plunged into Light's core.

"Does that feel good?"

"H-How would I know.." Light moaned as a new wave of pleasure washed through him, dulling his thoughts and making his erection throb painfully.

"Ryuza…ki… I'm going to-"

"We're not done yet, my beloved Light-kun.."

With haste, Ryuzaki pulled out, causing a squeak of protest from his lover, and turned him over so that he was facing him. Ryuzaki brushed Light's sweat-drenched strands of hair away from his face and gave him a soft kiss. The boy wrapped his arms around the perfectly carved neck, and sighed with pleasure this time, as Ryuzaki's thick member reentered him.

"Nngh..Ah!..It h-hurts! T-Take it out.."

Ryuzaki was dazed by the erotic sight of his lover. He lowered his head down and gently kissed his lover on the cheek.

As the neon lights dawned upon them, their fingers entangled with each other. Whispering sweet nothings into each other ears, they closed their eyes and await for the next day...


End file.
